1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device with an array substrate, and in particular to a display device with an electrode having a concavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are becoming more widely used in the display elements of various products. Liquid-crystal molecules have different light polarization or light refraction effects at different alignment configurations, and liquid-crystal display devices utilize this characteristic to control light penetration to generate images. Conditional twisted nematic liquid-crystal display devices have good light penetration characteristics. However, they cannot provide a sufficient viewing angle due to the structure and the optical characteristics of the liquid-crystal molecules.
In order to solve this problem, various liquid-crystal display devices with wide-angles and high aperture ratios have been developed, such as an in-plane switching liquid-crystal display device or a fringe-field switching liquid-crystal display device. However, in those liquid-crystal display devices, a few liquid-crystal molecules have an alignment direction that is different from most liquid-crystal molecules, which in turn decreases the liquid-crystal efficiency and the brightness of the display panel when displaying images. In addition, the few liquid-crystal molecules with the different alignment direction would result dark stripe on the display screen. Alternatively, when the display screen is subjected to an external force such as finger contact, the few liquid-crystal molecules with a different alignment direction would result in an unnecessarily bright stripe on the display screen, which detracts from the quality of the display.
Therefore, a display device which may further decrease the amount of the liquid-crystal molecules with a different alignment direction is needed.